Inuyashas secret
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Inuyasha is keeping a secret from kagome. What happens when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha growled at her as she tried to climb out of the well by herself. He took her in his arms and lept out with her. Kagome sighed in irritation as he put her down. "Just because we're mates now does not mean that i am now breakable inuyasha. I can still do things on my own." Inuyasha was about to retort, but thought better of it and kept his mouth closed. He just shook his head and followed her closely. Kagome sighed again. He had been so overprotective since they had become mates last month. The others were getting suspicious of it. They had not told the others about them becoming mates yet. Naraku would be sure to find out and use it to hurt them.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he kept a wary eye on his mate. He had a good reason to be like this, but he hadn't told her yet. He was afraid she would be mad when she found out what he had done. It wasn't like he had done it on purpose, but still... he snapped back to reality as kagome let out a yelp and started to fall. He lept forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He hid the panic on his face as he asked, "are you okay? What happened?" She grumbled, blushing. "I tripped over my feet..." Inuyasha sighed and picked her up, placing her on his back as they walked to kaedes village. His woman was going to give him a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it to the village and inuyasha finally sat her down as they walked to kaedes hut to meet the others. Sango let out a squeal as she saw kagome, running over to hug her. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, but only kagome heard him and she quickly elbowed him in the solar pexis. Hs grunted and kagome covered it up by exclaiming loudly to sango. "Sango! It's so good to be back! Are you ready to head out?" Sango smiled and nodded, looking at the hut. "Miroku and shippo have everything ready to go." Kagome nodded and went after sango, going to pick up a slightly heavy looking bag. Inuyasha beat her to it, grabbing it before she could even bend over. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him when sango headed inside. She whispered furiously. "Inuyasha! I am perfectly capable of picking up stuff! You wont even let me bend over anymore without griping at me! What's your deal?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, trying to think of what to tell her. He finally went for his usual response. "Feh." He harrumphed and slung the bag over his shoulder, just as sango and the others walked out with the other supplies. Shooting a glare at inuyasha, kagome grabbed a bag from sango and took the lead. Inuyasha growled under his breath at her, but knew he would only make the others more suspicious if he took it from her as well. He kept shooting worried looks at her as they walked.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. Ever since they mated, he would not stop worrying about her. What was worse, now shippo was shooting her confused looks as he sat on her shoulder. "Kagome?" He finally asked after a while, "you smell different than you usually do." Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "Yeah i tried out a new perfume. Do you like it?" Shippo smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It reminds me of my mom actually..." Inuyashas eyes widened and he sped up, clearing his throat to avert the question he could see forming in kagomes mind. "Come on. You're moving too slow. I could've been there and back by now." Kagome raised her eyebrow as he sped forward. Okay, Inuyasha was definitely hiding something from her, and she was determined to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

They traveled all day, finally stopping and making camp at the edge of a field. Kagome had reached into her bag and pulled out a big bag of chips and was about to take a bite when inuyasha grabbed them from her. He looked closely at the bag and sniffed it before turning to her.

"Oi! What the hell is this stuff? Is it fresh?" He asked her as he sniffed it again. He started to read the back. "Natural...preser...preserv...atives? What the fuck is that?"

Kagome sighed, running her hands over her forehead in irritation. "Its stuff that makes my food stay good for so long inuyasha. Of course it's not healthy! I dont want healthy, i want tasty! Why the hell are you asking about this now?! Ive been eating this stuff forever and so have you!" She glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Finally after a moment, he answered, "i just didn't think it was important before. Thats all."

Kagome kept glaring at him, her eyebrow kicked up questioningly. "But now it is? Thats such bullshit inuyasha. Give me my food!" She growled well enough to give inuyashas regular growls a run for their money. She reached for the bag, but he held it out of her reach.

"Nope. Im going to go get you something healthy to eat." He growled right back at her, lifting the bag higher as she tried to climb him to reach it.

"Damn it inuyasha give me my food!" She shouted as she reached for the bag. Miroku used their distraction to sneak behind them and steal the bag of chips as they fought. He sat next to sango and shippo who were staring at him as he munched happily on a chip.

"What?" He asked defiantly as they shook their heads, "Inuyasha is right. Kagome shouldn't be eating this." He shrugged as he took another bite, tuning out kagome and inuyasha bickering in the background.

Sango gave him a suspicious look. "Is there something you know that we dont?" Miroku blanched for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Of course not sango. I just have her best interests at heart and so does inuyasha." Sango stared at him incredulously.

"O...kay?" Sango said, still suspicious. Just as she was about to ask him something else, shippo interrupted her.

"You know she's going to kill you once she realizes you ate her food, right?" Shippo asked, his arms crossed. Miroku took a mental note to drop the evidence in shippos lap later.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome finally had enough and bit inuyashas hand as they bickered over the chips. She let out a victory yell as he yelped and fell on his ass. She looked for the chips, but couldn't find them. She heard a rustle from the bag over by miroku and the others and saw the bag in mirokus lap as he obvliviously took another happy bite of her chips. She growled and got off of inuyasha, going after miroku. Inuyasha saw what had distracted her, and he grabbed her arm as she started to leap towards miroku, he was certain if she got to him, the monk would probably get his hand bitten completely off. "Kagome. Don't kill and/or maim the monk. We kinda need him. Just sit down and I'll go get you something healthy." Inuyasha begged as kagome contemplated the consequences of just beating the crap out of miroku.

Kagome finally huffed and sat down, sending death glares at miroku who had just noticed that he had almost become kagomes chew toy, and he was sweatdropping as he tried to hide the bag and look innocent. "Fine. But you had better hurry, or else I'm going to go back to my time and get a shit ton of chocolate and eat only that from now on." She threatened him as he stood up. Inuyashas eyes widened for a moment.

"Is that stuff worse than the chips?" He asked worriedly as kagome continued to glare at the monk who was now hiding behind sango.

"A shit ton worse. The worst anyone could eat. Absolutely not healthy at all. Ten times worse than the chips." She growled as she looked up at him in irritation. Inuyasha turned pale and shot off into the forest. After about five minutes, in which kagome continued to glare at miroku, Inuyasha returned with a deer. Kagomes eyes widened in shock. "What the...where did...how did...nevermind...just give it here so i can get it ready to cook." She sighed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just tell me what to do and ill take care of it." Kagome raised her eyebrow again, definitely suspicious now.

"Okay." She sighed, letting it go for now as she showed him how to cook the deer.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and started to head out. Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her, growling at her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kagome glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"To take a bath! What, am i not allowed to do that either?!" She growled, pulling him down to her level by the ear. "I swear to kami inuyasha if you tell me no, i will end you." Inuyasha sweatdropped and tried to see if she was joking or not. By the steely look in her eye, she was definitely not joking.

Miroku spoke up quickly. "What if sango and shippo go with you kagome? Im sure they would like a bath too." Kagome sighed and nodded, turning to sango and shippo who quickly grabbed their stuff and followed after her. Inuyasha waited a moment to make sure they were gone before he turned to miroku.

"Okay miroku. What the fuck do you think you know and how did you figure it out?" He growled as miroku raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm not an idiot inuyasha." He chided as he crossed his arms. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment.

"Couldve fooled me miroku." He growled dangerously. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"It's not hard to tell what is going on. You two have been acting weird around each other for over a month now. Not to mention the, shall we say, small demonic presence that i felt appear within her a few weeks ago, hmm? And, judging by your behavior, kagome has no clue yet." Miroku stated as inuyasha glared at him. "Don't worry inuyasha, i wont tell her. Thats YOUR job. I am just looking out for her health. There is no telling how this will affect her since she is a miko."

Inuyasha stared at him a moment longer before huffing and turning away. "I dont want her to know yet. I want to find the right time to tell her." Miroku suddenly chuckled and inuyasha turned back, his eyebrows raised. "Whats so damn funny?"

Miroku chuckled again, "just imagining what kagome will do to you once she finds out you've been hiding this from her. Do tell me how the other side of the world is, once she sits you all the way there." Still chuckling, miroku walked off, leaving an irate inuyasha in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she sank into the bath, her raven hair fanning out around her. She let herself relax as she thought back to the day that everything had changed for her.

 _flashback_

 _Kagome and inuyasha were in her room, standing a few feet apart and bellowing at each other, as usual when kagome took too long coming back. Her family had already left the premises for some peace and quiet elsewhere._

 _"Inuyasha! I have to be able to come back and study! If i dont, i will fail school!" Kagome yelled at him as he glared at her. He yelled back at her._

 _"So?! We have to find the jewel shards before naraku does! That's way more important than your stupid school thing!" Kagome felt her anger rising in spite of herself._

 _"I know how important it is, you baka! But this is important to me too! If i want a future, i have to finish school!" Inuyasha growled at her._

 _"You have a future already! I love you and i want you to be with me always! Now come on bitch, lets go home!" Kagome froze in place, processing what inuyasha had just said. Besides all the name calling that is. She felt her heart flutter as he finally realized what he let slip, making him blush. She felt her anger ebb away. She moved closer to him._

 _"Inuyasha? Are you sure you want me with you? Forever?" Inuyasha nodded, still blushing. "And do you...really..." Inuyasha interrupted her with a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed against him, sinking into his embrace._

 _End of flashback_

Kagome sighed as she finally got out of her daydream. Sango was in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Earth to kagome! Hello?! Its about time you come back! What were you thinking about?" Sango asked her. Kagome blushed and cleared her throat.

"Nothing sango. Just school stuff. Did you need something?" Sango sighed, shaking her head.

"I was asking why inuyasha is so overprotective of you lately. Any clue?" Sango asked as kagome thought. Kagome knew it couldn't just be because they were mates now, there had to be something else.

"Nope. Not a clue. But i do plan to find out." Kagome sighed as she sank back into the water. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she lept out of the water and kneeled into a nearby bush and started to throw up.

Sango and shippo lept out as well, grabbing towels to cover themselves and kagome, and sango yelled for inuyasha. "Inuyasha! There's something wrong with kagome!" She yelled as kagome kept getting violently sick. Inuyasha was there almost instantly, running to kagome and kneeling down beside her, rubbing her back as her sickness lessened. Kagome shuddered, feeling suddenly weak. Inuyasha picked her up gently, making sure to keep her covered as he walked back to camp with her. Sango and shipoo dressed and followed quickly after.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here. Drink this kagome. It'll help." Inuyasha said worriedly as he handed a pale liquid to kagome. Kagome took a careful sniff.

"What is it?" She asked. It smelled like lavendar and mint to her. Inuyasha thought how to describe it without revealing too much.

"Its something my dad used to make for my mom when she got sick sometimes. She showed me how to make it when i was little. Kagome cautiously placed the bowl to her lips, but miroku stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a meaningful look to inuyasha.

"Are you sure this will work the same, with her being a miko?" Miroku asked worriedly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Mom used the stuff for anyone who had any kind of sickness, even the priestesses who would travel through." Miroku sighed in relief and nodded at kagome, who took a cautious sip. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha lept up in alarm.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Kagome nodded and smiled as she took another sip.

"Yeah. It just tastes really good." She said as she continued to drink. Inuyasha sat back down, sighing in relief. Sango looked back and forth between miroku and inuyasha, her eyebrows at full extension. Miroku and inuyasha, working together? Was the world about to explode? Was she about to have a heart attack? She felt her pulse just to make sure. Nope everything was good, so why the hell were miroku and inuyasha getting along? She looked over at kagome. And why was kagome so sick? She looked perfectly fine. She suddenly glared at inuyasha and miroku, a suspicion forming in her mind.

Miroku looked over at sango and could almost see the gears turning in her head. He lept up, running over to sango and grabbing her hand, making her follow him into the forest as he yelled over his shoulder, "we'll be right back guys! Just gotta go check something out with sango!" He stopped running when he thought they were far enough away, looking up to see sango glaring down at him with her hands on her hips, tapping her fingers against them impatiently. He sweatdropped as he cleared his throat. "So...umm...what's up sango?"

Sango could feel the anger rising in her as he pretended to be unaware. "You know exactly whats up miroku. What the hell is wrong with kagome and why doesnt she know?" Miroku gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Whaaat? Theres...nothing wrong with..." he sighed as sango continued to glare. "Okay, okay. She is with child." Sangos mouth dropped open, and she mouthed wordlessly.

"S...she..wha...huh...?" She stuttered incomprehensively. After a moment she found her words. And her anger. "So...she DOESN'T EVEN KNOW?!" she shrieked out, and miroku placed a hand over her mouth, hoping her voice didnt carry to the others. She glared until he removed his hand.

Miroku sighed. "I told inuyasha he needed to tell her, but he said hes waiting for the right time." Sango let out an irate laugh.

"I think that time has passed miroku." Miroku sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yes sango, but he needs to be the one to tell her. Please dont say anything." Sango finally sighed and nodded after a moment. Miroku sighed in relief. "Lets head back to the other three." He said after a moment.

Sango looked at him and said, "other four you mean." Miroku shot her a warning look and she sighed. "Okay, okay. Mouth is shut."


	8. Chapter 8

Sango kept throwing dirty looks at inuyasha and miroku the rest of the night. Thankfully, kagome was too tired to notice. She crawled into bed early, inuyasha sitting down beside her. Shippo, as always, was laying next to her, snoring softly. Sango sighed, laying down and worrying about her friend. Miroku laid down a short way away from her, looking over at her and sighing. He hoped she wouldn't tell kagome anything. He was pretty sure she wouldn't. Sango held her honor at great importance and refused to break her honor unless there was an emergency. Miroku fell into an uneasy sleep.

Inuyasha sighed, looking down at his mate worriedly. He had always been worried about her, even more so now that she was carrying his pup. He wanted to tell her the right way, and at the right time, but he realized that the time seemed to have come and gone. So what was holding him back now? He knew what. He was scared as fuck. Not only of her reaction, but of what if something was wrong with their pup? Would she blame him? Would she hate him? His biggest fear was that he would lose them both. He sighed uneasily and laid against the tree behind him, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Kagome was deep in sleep, but she suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. She could almost feel sweat pouring from her forehead, and feel herself start to shake. She thought it was part of her dream, but soon realized that was not the case as her teeth chattering woke her up. Shippo woke up shortly after, noticing what was happening, and he curled on her chest protectively. Kagome tried to go back to sleep, hoping she would just sleep it off in the night.

The next morning, kagome was not any better. Shippo was hissing at miroku and sango who were trying to get close enough to wake her and see what was wrong. Inuyasha woke up as shippo hissed at the others, and he moved quickly to kagome, shippo moving aside only for him without hissing. He felt her forehead and winced. She was burning up. He turned to sango, who gave him a cold rag for kagome. He nodded in thanks and turned back to kagome, placing it gingerly on her head. Kagome sighed in her sleep. Inuyasha looked her over, trying to find out what was wrong. He sent a questioning look at miroku, who motioned for him to follow as he walked a short distance away. Inuyasha turned to shippo. "Watch your mother, runt. Make sure she doesn't get worse." He growled as he walked after miroku.

Miroku sighed as he looked over at kagome. "It is the child." Inuyasha turned pale.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Miroku shrugged.

"I am not really sure, inuyasha. There is a change in the child's aura. It is stronger than it was. Demonicaly, i mean." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha looked over at kagome as shippo looked after her.

"What does it mean miroku?" He asked desperately. Miroku shook his head.

"I have not had any experience with this inuyasha. You and kagome are the first miko and demon couple to reproduce. I have nothing to compare it to. The childs demonic powers may be...starting to...destroy kagome...from the inside out..." Inuyasha paled.

"What can we do miroku?" He begged, "i cant lose her." Miroku swallowed heavily.

"There is only one sure way..." he paused, unsure how to continue, "...we must terminate the child."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha sighed, sitting next to kagome as mirokus words rang in his ears. It seemed it was time to talk to kagome. She had finally regained movement and was awake and sitting up, still pale and dizzy. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she leaned against him, "i need to talk to you."

Kagome nodded weakly, looking up at him. "What is it, inuyasha?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued.

"I know you've been wondering why Ive been so overprotective these last few weeks...please, dont interrupt me, i want to do this quickly." He begged as she nodded at him. "I found out a couple of weeks ago that we created a child." He took a breath as her mouth fell open. "But...last night...miroku told me the child may be destroying you, and the only way to stop it and tell for sure was...to terminate the child..." he finished, looking at the ground.

Kagome felt her heart clench painfully as she processed what he said. Inuyasha wanted to terminate their child? To save her? Her hand went reflexively to her stomach as she took it in. The first thing she felt was fear. But then the fear was replaced with overwhelming love and protectiveness. Terminate her child? Her perfect mixture of herself and inuyasha? Her eyes narrowed. He would have to terminate her too. He would not take her child from her. She didn't care if it would eventually destroy her, she would keep her child. It was not the childs fault. It was hers. Kagome lept up suddenly, causing inuyasha to look up in alarm. She looked around, trying to decide what to do. As inuyasha reached for her, she snapped.

"SIT!" She screamed out and as he whumped into the ground, she took off as quick as she could. Sango tried to stop her, grabbing her shoulder, but eyes wild, kagome shook her off, backing away. "No! I won't let him kill my baby! He'll have to kill me too!" She shouted back at inuyasha as she took off running again. Shippo ran after her, catching up after a moment, and she let him settle on her shoulder without a word as she began to cry.

Sango and miroku looked at each other in alarm. A pregnant miko that could possibly be dying as they stood there and a small fox demon child alone. It couldnt get much worse than this.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayame hummed to herself as she swept the cave. She and kouga had been together for about three months now, and she was the omega of the pack now. That didnt change anything though. She still loved to clean the cave and help everyone out. Sure, now she could have someone do it for her, but she loved to do it on her own. She looked up, sniffing the air suddenly. A familiar scent was approaching her quickly. She braced herself for impact, digging her feet into the ground. Not even a moment later, someone threw themselves into her arms with a hearty 'whump!' She looked down, patting kagome on the head as kagome began to sob and speak incomprehensively. "Slow down kagome. What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Kagome hiccuped as she tried to calm down, shippo patting her cheek consolingly. "Ayame...i need help...i cant let inuyasha find me!" She sobbed into ayames shoulder. Ayame looked down in alarm.

"Why kagome? What happened?" She asked as she looked kagome over. She suddenly sniffed at her. "Youve been pupped? Why do you have to hide from him?" She asked confusedly. Kagome sniffled quietly.

"He thinks the child is destroying me since i am a miko and it is part demon." She whispered quietly. "He wants to destroy our child to save me. But i cant let him kill my child! Please ayame, help me!"

Ayame stood for a moment, before nodding. "Let me find some furs, that should hide your scent well enough. Just a moment. Kouga!" She shouted out into the cave for kouga, who appeared only a moment later.

"What's up ayame? Oh hey kagome, when did you get here?" He asked in confusion as ayame shook her head quickly. "Something wrong, ayame?"

Ayame nodded. "I need you to go outside and hide kagomes scent so that it doesn't lead here. Quickly now. No time to waste." Ayame begged as kouga nodded and ran outside. She turned back to kagome. "Don't worry kagome. I'll protect you. It's the least I can do for you, after all you've done for me." Ayame smiled at her. "He won't find you. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Ayame watched kagome worriedly. She did look like something was wrong with her. She was so pale. Could it really be from the child? She watched as kagome absentmindedly petted shippo. It was so sad to see her without inuyasha. They were always inseparable. They were like the sun and the sky. You couldnt have one without the other. Ayame sighed and continued sweeping. What would they do if kagome got worse? What if inuyasha found her? She knew kouga and Inuyasha would most likely get into a fight, and blood would be shed. She shook her head. No need to think negatively. She looked up to see kouga motioning for her to come outside, and she placed the broom against the wall and followed. Kouga stopped a short distance away from the cave, turning to her and looking into the cave confusedly.

"So, what's going on with kagome? Where's mutt face?" He asked her. Ayame sighed and filled him in. Kouga nodded. "Of course we will protect her. I will try to find some one who may be able to tell us something about miko and hanyou breeding, and exactly what could happen to her."

Ayame suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered as he patted her head awkwardly from his position.

"Uhm...you're welcome babe..." he answered as she released him, "just watch her while im gone, okay?" Ayame nodded and smiled, returning to kagome.

Kagome sighed as she petted shippo. He was purring, rubbing his head against her belly. She smiled. At least she still had shippo. Her smile faded. What was she going to do? She couldn't hide forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha growled, his nose to the ground as he followed kagomes scent. He hated to admit it, but his bitch was smart. She had waded through river after river to erase her scent and make it harder on him. He had just picked up her scent again, and was hoping that there would not be any more rivers nearby to help her. She had been missing over a week now, and he was furious. He paused, sniffing in confusion as sango, miroku and kilala finally caught up to him. This was strange. Kagomes scent just dissapeared into thin air, and all he could smell was..."wolf" Inuyasha growled angrily. He stormed forward, and soon he came to the entrance of a cave, where kouga was guarding the entrance, his eyes narrowed as inuyasha came nearer. Inuyasha growled angrily at him.

"Where is she kouga?" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he tried to look past kouga, who blocked him from moving past. Kouga growled right back at him.

"Don't even try to act like you care inuyasha. You don't give a damn about her." Inuyasha bared his fangs, and miroku and sango tried to intervene and diffuse the situation. Sango stepped between them hastily. "How can you say that kouga? He's only been trying to protect her." Kouga snorted.

"And what a great job he's fucking done. There wont be anyone, or anything left to protect soon." Kouga said, his eyes suddenly starting to tear up. Sango looked at him in alarm. "What do you mean kouga?" She asked. Kouga sighed and led them in.

"Good luck getting close. Ayame and the other females won't let anyone near her besides that fox kit of hers. Just...don't freak out when you see her. She's fragile enough already."

They walked into the main chamber and sango stifled a gasp as she saw kagome. She was laying against the wall, and she was so pale and weak that she was almost indistinguishable from the winter snow. Her head barely lifted as they approached. Ayame lept between them with a feral growl. "Ayame...its okay.. " kagome whispered as they came closer. "I dont have the strength to run or fight anymore.

Ayame growled again. "Then i will fight for you. They have no clue what you have been through. What you have sacrificed for HIS child!" She snarled, looking angrily at inuyasha. Kagome spoke sternly.

"Yes, ayame, but it is my child too. Now stand aside. Please." She begged. "Just help me sit up."

Ayame stood glaring at inuyasha for a moment before she moved to kagome and helped her sit up against the wall. Sangos hand went over her mouth to hide another gasp as she finally saw kagome up close.

Kagome smiled sadly at sango as sango took in her appearance. She knew she looked bad. She felt like she looked. She had tried so hard to take care of her child and help it grow, but nothing helped. She looked into inuyashas eyes as she slowly raised her shirt above her belly. Inuyasha hissed as he saw what was happening to her. Her stomach had grown over the last week, she was roughly the size of an eight month pregnant woman. But it didn't look normal. Her stomach was so thin, you could see her ribs and she had strained muscles standing out all over her belly.

"Kagome...why the fuck are you allowing this thing to destroy you?" He growled softly. Kagomes eyes narrowed at him as she struggled to stand. Ayame moved to help her, but kagome shrugged her off. She continued to try to stand up on her own.

Kagome continued to glare at him as she panted, struggling to rise to her feet. She finally was able to stand, leaning against the wall for support as she walked carefully towards inuyasha, ayame watching her with a wary eye as she watched to make sure she would not fall. "This...thing?" Kagome growled angrily as she took a careful step forward. "This ...thing...inuyasha?" She took another step towards him. She was finally within arms reach of him. She reached for him, grabbing his hand and placing it against her belly carefully. Ayame stood in defense, ready to protect kagome if she needed to. Kagome made him stay there for a moment. His eyes widened as he felt something against his hand. It felt like...

"A hand?" He whispered in amazement as kagome released him, but he continued to hold his hand there as the hand moved and he felt a head against his hand. Kagomes eyes watered as she watched him.

"Its not the childs fault inuyasha. I cant lose our child. I love it so much already. I dont want to have to run or fight you any more, but i will if i have to." She whispered. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head against her shoulder and let the tears flow.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome awoke with a gasp. She looked around in panic, her breathing finally slowing down. Ayame was asleep next to her, and shippo was asleep on her chest again. Her hand went to her stomach. It was normal sized. She let out a breath of releif. She really needed to stop reading her vampire books before bed. She shook her head and placed shippo next to ayame as she walked outside. She took in a breath. She had been here over a week now. She looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. She sighed. "What am i going to do?"

"You could always come back home." Someone growled. Kagome whirled towards the voice and Inuyasha stepped out of the trees, his arms crossed as he watched her. She took a wary step back towards the cave.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, watching him warily, "how did you find me?" Inuyasha snorted.

"We're mates kagome. I can always find you." He said as he took a step towards her. "Now please kagome. Come home."

Kagome backed up further, shaking her head. "I cant destroy our child inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and answered, "I've been talking to myoga and he thinks he can help. We won't have to destroy our pup."

Kagome started to tear up and ran into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagomes raven locks fanned around her face as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. Inuyasha pushed them out of her face tenderly. He always loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful. Like nothing could ever hurt her while she was in his arms. He grimaced at himself. He had ended up being the one to hurt her. He let out a half-hearted sigh. He glanced down at her stomach that had barely begun to round and he felt his hand approach it automatically. He hesitated as his fingertips brushed it. Could their child really be destroying her? Kagome groaned and stretched, her stomach getting pushed fully into his palm. He left it on her as she relaxed, his eyes widened as he stared down at her belly. He felt something as he looked back and forth between kagomes sleeping face and her belly. His hand started to caress her belly on its own. He bowed his head as he felt the emotion again. Was this what it was like? To finally realize you were going to be a father? He felt wetness drop onto his palm. Damn. Why was he crying? His father had always taught him to never cry...but his mothers words rang in his head. "Inuyasha. Its okay to cry sometimes dear. Its what makes us human. And whether you like it or not...you are human too." He felt a sob rise in his throat and he pushed it back. He started to rub her belly again as he drifted off. There had to be someone somewhere who could help them...

Ayame awoke the next morning, stretching next to her mate. She and shippo had let kagome sleep alone after a while to give her some privacy. Kouga yawned, looking over at her and rising to his feet. Shippo turned over, still snoring. Kouga gave ayame a questioning look and she nodded, rising to her feet, leading the way to the part of the cave kagome was sleeping in. She came to a stop, seeing inuyasha holding kagome close. Kouga turned to ayame, a begging look in his eyes.

"Can i just hit him this once for being an ass?" He whined, giving her a big eyed look. Ayame crossed her arms. "That wouldn't be nice." Kouga sighed and nodded. Ayame hesitated a moment before striding over to the pair, drawing her hand back, and smacked inuyasha across the face as hard as she could. Inuyasha yelped and his head jerked back and hit the cave wall. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted angrily as kagome blinked in confusion. Ayame huffed. "That was for being an ass." She strode towards the entrance, kougas mouth open in suprise. "I...i thought you said that wouldn't be nice?!" Ayame smirked. "I never said no. I just said it wouldnt be nice." Kouga grumbled as he followed her out. Shippos voice rang back to them. "What?! Ayame hit him and i MISSED IT?! awww man!" They heard him whining.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome stared into the fire, thinking about what they would do. Wasn't there some other couple who had gone through something similar? They couldnt be the only half demon and human couple in the whole world. Love knows no boundaries, surely there were others who had tried to reproduce and succeeded without any problems. She sighed, laying her face between her knees as she drew them to her chest, letting her hair fall around her in a curtain. Inuyasha would find a way to save them. He always did, even if she had almost given up hope. She sat there for a moment, letting her hair hide her face as she thought. Her gaze dropped back to her stomach as she thought of their child. She smiled to herself. She hoped it would have Inuyashas ears. Getting an idea, she rose to her feet, going to her bag and grabbing out a piece of string and a pencil, ignoring Inuyasha and Ayames confused looks. She sat back down, tying the string to the end of the pencil, and she held it over her palm, stopping it from moving before letting it go carefully. She watched it make a back and forth pattern and she smiled to herself. Inuyasha scooched closer to her as he watched her.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" He asked as the pencil continued to swing back and forth. Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "Mom always used to say that if you hold a pencil over your palm like this and it swings a certain way, it will tell you if you are having a boy or girl." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as he watched. "Does it always work?" Kagome shrugged. "It worked for my mom. See, with it swinging like this, it should mean that we have a-" She paused, confused as the pencil started to go in a circular motion. "Huh...I could have sworn it was just moving back and forth a moment ago..." She said in confusion, watching as it changed to the back and forth once again. "Hmm. Maybe it doesn't work for part demons..." She mumbled. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, seeing him still entranced with the patterns the pencil was making. She finally spoke up after a moment, as the pencil moved back and forth again. "See, Inuyasha? When it moves like this, it's supposed to mean we are having a boy, but..." She paused as the pencil started making circles again, "This one means a girl. I've never heard of it changing like this. Maybe I'm doing it wrong." She sighed as she put the pencil away. Ayame smiled as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arm, holding her close. She sighed. They were such a good couple...when they weren't trying to piss each other off at least...she hoped Kouga would find something or someone to help them. They didn't deserve the hardship they were faced with now. She settled down against a tree, watching Shippo run in his sleep for a moment before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, sighing as she felt her exhaustion catch up to her. Inuyasha looked down at her knowingly. "Go to sleep Kagome. I'll protect you. I promise." He said as she settled her head in his lap. She smiled up at him tiredly. "I know you will Koishii. You always do." She yawned as her eyes drifted closed. Inuyasha unconsciously dropped his hand back to her belly, rubbing softly as Kagome started to breathe deeply, lost in sleep.

A few hours later, Kagome awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, causing Inuyasha to almost have a heart attack. "Kagome! What's wrong?" He asked in alarm, looking around, expecting to be attacked. Kagome stood up and started pacing in place, an air of excitement around her. "Inuyasha! I-I-we-we...we gotta...come on!" She shouted out incoherently, looking at him her eyes shining in excitement. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, making her stay still for a moment. "Slow down Koishii. What are you trying to say?" Kagome shook her head, replying in excitement, "I know where we can get help Inuyasha! The disappearing island!" Inuyasha sighed. "Of course...why didn't I think of that?" They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Half Demon Island." They breathed out together, their eyes shining and hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha looked down at kagome while she slept in his arms once again. He let out a sigh. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her to go back to sleep for the moment until the morning came. He watched her belly rise and fall with each breath she took. After a moment, he couldn't resist any more, and laid his ear against her belly cautiously. Kagome moaned a little and he panicked, until he heard her deep breathing resume. He let out a sigh of relief and replaced his ear cautiously, trying not to tickle her with the fur. At this moment, he wished he was human just because of that. Although being half demon also had its uses. He sat there, closing his eyes, and just trying to listen for a heartbeat. It took him a moment, but he finally found it. He smiled to himself as he thought back to when he had first found out they had made a pup.

 _Inuyasha had kagome in his arms, her breathing deep and slow as she slept. She had been so sick for the past few days, he hoped she was ok. He sat back, leaning against the wall as he took in her visage. Her long raven locks were framed around her, spread over her bed in a pool. His gaze drifted to her deep red lips, and he had to keep himself from attacking them again. There would be time for that later. Right now, she needed the sleep. His gaze drifted down again. Her breasts were bare, and he saw that her nipples were still hard from their activities earlier. He hid a smirk. He had managed to turn her into a sex fiend. She always begged for more. He pulled back further, taking in her naked form. She was so beautiful. And she looked so deliciously fucked. He was close to waking her up again and taking her for the sixth time that day. His gaze drifted to her stomach and his eyes narrowed as he thought to himself in confusion. She had gotten bigger lately. He placed a hand on her stomach cautiously as he pushed down softly and discreetly. Her muscles repelled him and she groaned, making his heart stop for a moment before she started to breathe deeply again. He waited a moment before returning his hand there. Okay, maybe running from demons in feudal japan had made her muscles more toned. But she was not eating anything lately without getting sick and it made him worried. He placed an ear against her belly, trying to see if he could hear a problem. Maybe she had a stomach flu. He closed his eyes as he listened closely to her belly. After a moment, his eyes widened once again and blind panic raced through him. He expressed himself in the only way he knew how..._

 _"Oh...FUCK!"_

Present day Inuyasha was in a similar state of mind at the moment. His eyes were still wide in shock as his ear stayed against her belly. He felt panic race through him once again. Oh gods. She was gonna kill him. Or worse, just eat him alive, once she found out what he just learned. He thought he had been scared shitless about being a father before? Hah! This took the damn cake. He swallowed heavily and expressed himself once again as only he knew how.

"Oh for FUCKS SAKE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome glanced over at inuyasha as they walked. He had been so quiet this morning. He was NEVER quiet. He kept shooting worried looks at her every now and then when he thought she wasn't looking. Kagome sighed. She figured maybe he was just worried about the baby. She placed a hand on her belly and started to cry. Inuyasha noticed and his eyes widened as he dropped back to her. "Kagome? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you want me to carry you? Cause I'll carry you!" Kagome placed a hand over his mouth to stop him and waited a moment before replying, "Inuyasha. I am okay. I was just thinking, thats all. Its just the mood swings. I promise." She removed her hand and inuyasha stared at her for a moment before snorting. "Too bad, I'm still carrying you." He didn't give her a chance to reply before he already had her in his arms. Kagome was about to tell him to put her down, when exhaustion swept over her. She felt her head relax against his chest, and not even a minute after she closed her eyes, she was asleep.

Inuyasha sighed as he felt kagome relax against his chest. Stubborn wench never admitted how tired she was. She kept overdoing herself. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his worried gaze drifting to her stomach, before he shook his head and continued on. How the fuck was he supposed to tell her he was wrong about the child? That he had fucked up? That he was wrong about how long she had been with child? He grimaced. How could he remind her again what he had done to her? It was not intentional, but his argument with himself fell short. His guilt was bearing down on him. He sighed, looking down at her once again. "Im so sorry koi. I promise i will make up for what i did to you for the rest of my goddamned life."

* * *

 **lady tashimaru here, just wanted to put up this filler chapter before i lose it, and this might take a dark turn on the next chapter or two, just a warning guys. Im still kinda trying to see where i wanna take this. I will post tomorrow for sure once i decide. Hope you guys still like it.**

 **Love lady tashimaru**


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome ran as fast as she could, the sound of leaping following her closely. She did not know why he had turned. He even had his sword. She pushed herself to go faster. Wait...oh gods...mating season... She could not let him catch her. If he hurt her, he would never forgive himself. She pulled her shredded clothes over herself protectively. Her school top was torn completely into shreds, barely holding together. Her skirt was in no better shape. She listened to his light jumping. He was toying with her. She was not getting away. He was chasing her for fun. She knew he was getting impatient and would attack soon. She spotted the well ahead, and used up her energy to run even faster, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she leapt towards it. She felt a clawed hand grasp her arms, and she knew she would not get away. She swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. She felt him lift her up, and a moment later she was slammed against something, making her lose her breath. She felt the bark on her back and realized it was the goshinboku. She felt his hand close around her throat and she felt everything slip away as his hand tightened its hold. After a moment, she felt the pressure ease suddenly, and she gasped for breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the moonlight shining on his red eyes and silver hair as he stared at her. He let out a feral growl, and she closed her eyes again. She felt him shift, and she felt her shredded clothes get easily cut away. She tried to cover herself, but inuyasha had her arms held tightly against the goshinboku. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, bracing herself as she felt him shift again. Suddenly she was being pressed further against the goshinboku as he came closer. She tried to cross her legs to protect herself, but he moved them aside easily as he approached her. She could feel him at her entrance, and she struggled again, making him snarl in warning. He moved his mouth to her neck and shoulder junction and paused. She bit her lip, waiting, hoping he would return to normal. She cried out a second later as he bit down on her neck and thrusted into her barrier simultaneously. Pain beyond pain, as he would not stop, blood pouring down her thigh from where he had torn her. All she could do was keep her eyes closed and hope it would end soon. He pounded into her relentlessly. She looked up into his eyes finally, her eyes filled with tears as she tried to get through to him. "Inu...Inuyasha...I know that this is not you. I just want to let you know that...i forgive you..if you can hear me... i forgive you, inuyasha." She saw his eyes flash to gold for a moment before they returned to the blood red. As he finally released inside her, he released his grip on her and she slid to the ground, not daring to move. She looked up after a moment and was met with golden eyes filled with tears. "Oh gods...kagome..what the fuck have i done?" He whispered in horror as he fell to the ground in front of her. He approached her warily, and she fell into his arms, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter what happened inuyasha. I forgave you already. Don't cause a big deal out of this, please." Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "Dont make a big deal out of it? Kagome, do you realize what i did to you?" Kagome buried herself deeper into his arms. "I know inuyasha. It wasn't your fault. It's mating season. I am glad it was with you and not someone else inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head. "If it takes the rest of my goddamned life kagome, i will make up for what i did to you. I swear to god, i will take care of you like a mate should."

* * *

Kagome awoke with a gasp, her hand automatically reaching for her throat as she came to her senses. It had felt like she was back there. It felt so real...but it was over know. She reminded herself as she brushed aside a tear impatiently. She would not let him see her cry. He did not need to feel even worse about what happened that day. She sighed and felt herself falling asleep again. This time, no nightmares came to haunt her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome looked around warily as they walked. It was quiet today. Too quiet. Inuyasha seemed to notice how nervous she was, and pulled her closer. He was looking around warily too now. This was not right. There were no birds, no animals, nothing. Kagomes eyes narrowed as they pushed through the tree line and she gasped as they came out on the other side. Where once there was a plush, green forest full of life leading to half demon island, now there was a barren wasteland. She looked around in shock. "What…what happened here?" Inuyasha shook his head, pulling her closer. "I don't know kagome, but stay close. I don't like this one bit."

They walked on, weapons at the ready, Inuyasha keeping kagome close protectively. The damage was widespread, it looked as if something had ripped the trees out of the ground, and set the entire forest on fire. They walked on, the damage went on with them for miles. Kagome looked ahead and saw the familiar mountains approaching, giving away the location of half-demon island. They looked at each other and picked up their pace, eager to leave the wasteland behind. As they came to the island, the damage finally ended suddenly and without explanation. Inuyasha helped kagome over the landscape carefully, still wary about being attacked. Suddenly a voice shouted out in anger. "That's her! The priestess who burned down the forest and killed all of the animals!" A rough-looking man appeared with a few other villagers behind him. They all started clamoring in unison. Inuyasha growled and pushed kagome behind himself protectively. "Wait!" A child's voice shouted out suddenly. A girl with blue hair ran up quickly. "This is not her! These are the two who helped us so long ago!" Kagome peeked around Inuyasha. "Asagi? Is that you?" She called out. Asagi did a double take. "Wow kagome, you got big, didn't you?" Asagi asked. Inuyasha sweatdropped as kagome shot him a glare. "Well…maybe just a little. What happened here Asagi?" Asagi sighed, rubbing the back of her head in irritation. "well…it's a very long story…"

She sighed. "It all started last week... we had heard rumor that there was a priestess nearby who was looking for someone. Apparently she had heard a rumor that there was to be a half miko and half demon child brought into this world. She was determined to find the child and destroy it. 'It is not right' she said to us. 'a miko and demon should not reproduce. The child is cursed. I must put an end to it.' She came here first, since there are so many of us half demons here, she thought that the miko would seek refuge here until the child was born. She became...angry...when we told her there was no one like that here, and to leave us alone. She managed to destroy half the village and most of the forest until we were able to chase her off. She said that she would continue to look and if we stood in her way, we would regret it."

Asagi sighed. "I told her, I said 'I don't have any mikos in my village, lady, so go bother someone else!' I said, 'Ive only met two mikos in my life, including you.' I saw her think for a moment, and she looked like something clicked in her head, and she just disappeared. We haven't seen her since." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was as pale as he was at the moment. He pulled her even closer, his growling kicking up a notch. "Asagi, what did she look like?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking. Asagi thought for a moment. "She looked kind of like you, only older. And meaner." Kagome felt suddenly dizzy. She wobbled and Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.

Asagi called back to the villagers behind her. "What are you waiting for?! Go get her a place to lay down for a moment and grab Ai to check her over! What, am I the only one who can do anything around here?!" "Sorry ma'am! Right away ma'am!" The villagers shouted out quickly, running back to the village. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and followed Asagi back to the village at half demon island. Hopefully they would finally get some answers here.


	20. Exciting news!

Exciting news everyone! I have a great idea for the next few chapters and i will begin work on them tonight! Keep an eye out for them in the next day or two!

Love lady tashimaru


	21. Chapter 21

The little half demon child watched kagome pass out from her spot in the shadows. Her golden eyes narrowed, trying to study every little detail. It had cost her everything to get back to this moment. If she was careful, she might be able to change everything for the better. She smoothed out her black poofy tail subconsciously. She followed closely behind them, making sure to not be seen by either kagome or inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome awoke a while later, her vision still swimming as she sat up quickly. Inuyasha let out a concerned growl. "Fuck, bitch! Be careful! I dont want you to hurt yourself! Take it easy!" Kagome glared at him, running her hand over her forehead in frustration. "I'm fine inuyasha. Im not breakable." Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever you say. Even Ai said you are overdoing everything." Kagome sighed. "Are you just going to sit here and lecture me or what?" Inuyasha sighed as well, helping her to her feet. "Wouldnt do any good. You're a stubborn bitch." Kagome shot him another glare. "Hmmm...where did i pick that up from?" She said thoughtfully in mock wonder. A giggle sounded out from the window and Inuyasha sprang to it quickly, grabbing a little half demon girl with black dog ears that were currently laid back in fear, and a black poofy tail tucked between her legs. He dumped her down in front of kagome. The little girl looked up at her in amazement. Was this really her? She was so beautiful. Her gaze drifted to inuyasha whose eyes were narrowed at her in suspicion. He sure was exactly how her adopted brother had described him. She turned her gaze back to kagome. "I'm sorry mo- i mean...im sorry kagome... i didnt mean to eavesdrop on you and da-i mean...inuyasha..." kagome looked at her closely. She reminded her of someone... "who are you?" Kagome finally asked after a moment. The little girl shifted nervously. "My name is Hayami. My...my mother gave me that name right before she..." she swallows heavily, pushing back tears. "My mom didnt make it past childbirth you see, and my dad... well, he...he was killed trying to protect my mom when she wasnt very far along with me..." her gaze drifts to inuyasha once again before kagome gets her attention. "So...youre an orphan?" Kagome asked in empathy. Hayami nodded. "My adopted brother raised me. Hes taken care of me for as long as i can remember. He wasnt very old either when we lost our parents, but he wouldnt give me to anyone else. He said it was the best decision of his life." Inuyashas eyes were still narrowed as he studied her. Kagome turned to inuyasha suddenly. "Inuyasha? Can we talk in private?" She asked softly. Inuyasha nodded and followed her outside into the hallway. Kagome shifted nervously. "Can we take her with us? I feel like i know her, and there is something inside me that feels really bad about leaving her alone." Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his head. "Well...geez kagome, we already have a pup on the way and shippo at home...do you really want to take on a third?" Kagome clutched at his shirt, tears springing to her eyes. "Please inuyasha! She needs us!" Inuyasha grumbled, patting her on the back. "Fine! She can come back to the village with us if she wants and we will take it from there." Kagome smiled and kissed him, running back into the room to tell hayami the news. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before following. "Stupid pregnancy mood swings..."


	22. Chapter 22

Hayami walked with kagome as they followed behind inuyasha. This had to be a dream. Not only was she actually getting to see them for the first time in her life, but she was actually getting to talk to them too. She looked sideways at kagome again, taking in every little detail of her face. She looked just as her brother had described her. Beautiful, with a kind face and caring eyes. She ran her hand over her own hair subconsciously. He hadn't been lying, she did get her black hair and black fur from their mother. Her gaze looked ahead at inuyasha again. Hm. He didnt have a tail, but he did have ears. Maybe she got the tail from her uncles side. She smoothed her tail out again automatically. She had learned that her brothers description of their father was spot on. 'Hes a jerk. But he means well.' She could hear her brothers voice echo in her head, 'and boy did you inherit his stubbornness.' She hid a smile. She could also see the other side of him as they traveled together. The not so tough side, when he would fuss over her mother constantly. No wonder why he sacrificed himself to save her and her mother. She swallowed tears away once again. No...no more tears...there was work to be done. She paused as inuyasha and kagome started to bicker back and forth. Inuyasha was trying to get kagome to ride on his back and quit walking. With a huff, inuyasha dropped to his knees in front of kagome and placed an ear to her belly. "Oi. Runt. You agree with me, right? Mommy needs to take a break?" He asked, barely concealing his smile. Hayami smiled as well. So he really did use to talk to her before she was born. It was so weird to be here and witness it for herself. She felt his words strike within her, and another memory came to her...her fathers voice echoed in her head once again. 'Oi. Runt. Doesn't look like im going to make it outta this...just...do me a favor, okay? I promised your mother that i would always protect her. Looks like im gonna break that promise...so now, its up to you. Look after your mother runt. And give her hell from me once in a while. Youre my pup too after all...' her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Had those been her father's final words? How...how could she hear this? How could she remember? She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could smell the village she had been born in, and blood. So much blood. Had that been where her father had been killed? Was this a sign? Could she possibly save both her father and her mother? She felt tears well up again and she ran up to inuyasha and kagome, pulling inuyasha into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered as a solitary tear spilt down her cheek. Inuyasha looked at kagome questionably and she just shrugged. Inuyasha sighed and patted hayami softly on the head. "Uhm...youre welcome?" He answered as he hugged her back.


	23. Chapter 23

Hayami paused for a moment as they entered the village. This was too weird. These people, she knew them...only...they were so much younger... she felt her breath catch in her throat as sango ran towards them. She looked so happy and so full of life. Losing her best friend had taken its toll on her in Hayamis' time. There was no sadness in her eyes, only the spark of happiness hayami would see when she used to talk about kagome or miroku. Miroku approached shortly after and she looked at him too. He still had the kaazana that shippo had told her about. This was her first time seeing him as well. But wait...if miroku had his kaazana still and had not been sucked into it yet, that meant...naraku was still alive...so maybe...she could save her uncle too! She owed it to her cousin miso and aunt sango to try. The biggest shock for her was when shippo threw himself into kagomes arms, hugging her tightly. Hayami stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Aww! Youre so tiny and cute! You're not six feet tall yet!" Shippo raised an eyebrow. "...what?" He asked. "What?" Hayami asked back. Shippo stared for a moment before looking back up at kagome. "Hey kagome? Whats for dinner? Im hungry!" Kagome let out a giggle. "Ramen shippo." Shippo lept down with a celebratory yell of "hooray! Ramen!" And kagome reached for her bag. Inuyasha growled at her in warning and grabbed it, getting everything out for her. She sighed and smiled. "Inuyasha. Ai said there's nothing wrong with the child. You dont have to fuss." Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah? He also said to take it easy. He said if you dont stop overdoing everything that you could cause problems for yourself when you're farther along."

Hayami took in a breath. Yes. That was how her mother had passed. She was all alone, her mate dead, and she wouldn't slow down. She couldn't slow down. She had so much pressure on her shoulders. She had gathered the last jewel shard only hours before her death. The only two things hayami had received from her mother before she died, were the completed shikon jewel, and the necklace from her grandmother that currently hung around her neck. She was brought back to reality as inuyasha and kagome stopped bickering finally. Miroku cleared his throat. "Care to introduce us to your friend?" Kagome turned to him apologetically. "Sorry! This is Hayami. We met her at half demon island. We thought she could stay with us for a while." Sango smiled at hayami. "Nice to meet you hayami." Hayami gave a nervous smile back. "Uhm...you too sango..." sango did a double take."...did i mention my name already?"

Hayami blanched. Okay okay...be calm...she told herself...she didn't need to mess with the past any more than she had... "no! I've just heard a lot about you! You're one of the most well known tayijas in this part of japan." Sango looked taken aback for a moment. "Oh..." she muttered before turning to kagome. "Let us help kagome. Inuyasha is right. You dont need to over do anything." Kagome sighed and nodded, finally giving in.

Kaede walked out of her hut a moment later and hayami couldnt stop herself. She ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "Grandma! Im so happy to see you again!" Kaede was taken aback. "I may be called many things child, but grandma has not been one of them. Who are ye?" Hayami thought for an excuse. "Uhm...sorry. my name is hayami, and you just look so much like my grandma, i forgot myself...please forgive me." Kaede patted her on the back. "It is okay child." Her gaze drifted to her necklace that was peeking out of her kimono. Kaede frowned. There was something familiar about the necklace. It was a simple golden chain with a herb encompassed in a see-through container. A gold petaled honeysuckle. The rarest of the rare. There was only ever one in existence. Her hand went to her own neck, pulling out her matching necklace, down to the very shape of the petals. It had been passed down through her family for years, and she had always planned on giving it to kagome since she had borne no children of her own. But this child had the very necklace in her hands? "Who are ye?" Kaede whispered to herself as she stared at hayami.

One of the male villagers ran up to them, panting. "We are being attacked!" Kagome and inuyasha looked to the sky and kagome placed a hand on her belly as inuyasha dragged her up to him protectively. "Soul collectors..." hayami whispered. Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Kikyo."


	24. Chapter 24

Inuyasha growled again as the soul collectors circled them. He pushed kagome behind himself protectively. Hayami thought back to what her brother had said about how their father was killed. His voice echoed through her mind. She listened with determination. "Okay..." she muttered to herself, "time to fuck up the past." She waited a moment to make sure everyone was distracted before slipping away. She sensed a dark aura and headed towards it.

Inuyasha kept kagome behind him, holding her hand, afraid for her life. Ai had told them kikyo would stop at nothing to kill her and their unborn child. "Let her fucking try it." He growled to himself.

Kagome looked up at inuyasha and saw the wild fear in his eyes. She made him face her and she cupped his face gently, pulling him into a tender kiss. After a moment, she placed her forehead against his. "I love you inuyasha." She whispered softly. He suddenly pulled her into a desperate hug, her head lain against his chest. "I love you too kagome." He whispered back.

Sango grabbed mirokus hand and he pulled her into a sideways embrace. They both had a bad feeling about this.

Hayami watched from a distance as kikyo appeared in front of her parents and they started to argue. Unseen by anyone but hayami, naraku was preparing to attack as kikyo kept them distracted. Hayami emerged from the trees, facing naraku arrogantly.

Narakus eyes narrowed at the hanyou who dared to approach him. Her arrogance seemed all too familiar to him. "Who are you?" He asked as he hesitated. There was something different about her. Just like kagome, she felt like she didn't belong here. Hayami snorted in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be smart naraku." Naraku stared for a moment longer. "So...you are their child...the shikon jewel i suppose?" Hayami took a step back towards the others and he followed. "Took you long enough." She taunted. 'Just a little more..' she thought to herself as she continued to lead him to the others.

Kikyo was irate, her bow at full extension as she argued with the others. "Kaede. They have poisoned you against me." Kaede shook her head. "Nay. It is ye who are poisoned. My sister would have never even dreamed of killing a child. Even if it was a half demon." Kikyo shook her head. "You will not sway me with your words. Move aside so i can end this." Inuyasha pushed kaede gently out of the way and moved in front of kagome further. "So be it." Kikyo shouted as she shot her purifying arrow.

And then time itself stopped


	25. Chapter 25

There was silence for a moment as time started working again. Kikyo was in the same spot, blood seeping from her mouth as a tentacle protruded into her chest. Naraku had been shot through the chest, kikyos purifying arrow shot directly into his heart. Hayami, her arms still outstretched from pushing naraku into kikyos arrow, she chocked as blood filled her throat, one of narakus other tentacles having pierced her through the stomach. Hayami fell to the ground as kikyo and naraku turned into dust and were swept away by the wind. Kagome pushed past inuyasha and ran to her, falling to her knees beside her. Inuyasha ran after her, placing a hand on her shoulder as they stared down at hayami.

Hayami smiled up at them. "Its okay. Really. All i ever wanted was to meet my parents...to meet you...i got my wish. I did what i came here to do. Maybe now we can have a future together..." kagome brushed away her tears impatiently and hayami grabbed her hand. "Its going to be okay mom. This version of me may be dying, but..." her gaze fell to kagomes belly. "I am still alive...and so eager to meet you...i never got to tell you that i loved you both, but i did. I still do. Just do me a favor, okay mom? Please for the love of kami, give me a better name. I always hated it but i kept it because it was the only thing besides the jewel that you were able to give me before you died." Her hand lost its grip and it fell limply to the ground. A bright white light surrounded her and after a moment, she was gone.

Several months later...

Sango looked up with a smile as kagome approached her. "So he finally let you out of the house?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I snuck out. Hes not supposed to be back until late, but im still gonna be in trouble when he finds out. Im just going crazy in there all the time." Sango giggled. "I dont blame you. If miroku tries to make me stay in the house when im further along, he's going to be very intimate with hirakotsu." Kagome laughed and attempted to sit down next to sango. She ended up doing more of a slow fall onto her butt. She laid down all the way and stared up at the sky. Sango laid back with her and said hesitatedly, "so...did you pick a name out for hayami?" Kagome sighed. "I was thinking...maybe she would like cho..." sango looked over at her, smiling. "Butterfly, huh? I'm sure she will love it. She's going to be a wonderful child kagome." Kagome smiled, looking back up at the sky as she placed a hand on her belly. "I know she is. She is her father's daughter after all..." silence fell over them both as they watched the clouds go by. Kagomes eyes fluttered closed as she laid there.

Kagome awoke a few hours later, feeling like she was being watched. She opened her eyes fully and saw miroku standing over her, looking down at her in worry. She let out an involuntary shriek. "Kami miroku! Dont just stand over me like that!" She panted out. Miroku smiled apologetically. "Sorry. You guys have been gone for a while so i got worried. Be glad inuyasha isnt back yet." Kagome looked at the sky, it had indeed taken on a pinkish hue, indicating the approaching sunset. "Did sango fall asleep too?" Kagome sighed. "Yes i did." Came sangos sleepy reply beside her. Miroku sighed and helped sango to her feet and turned to kagome, trying to at least get her to sit up. After a few tries, he paused, panting as he grabbed hirakotsu from sango and tried to leverage kagome up. A dangerous creak came from it and he stopped quickly. Kagomes eye twitched as she realized that she was stuck. Miroku gave out a nervous chuckle. "Umm...sorry kagome but we might need to get inuyasha...youre just a bit too...um..." kagome snorted. "Fat. Im fat miroku just say it." Miroku shook his head quickly. "No! You're just...very...pregnant..." he ended up muttering. "Which is exactly why i told her not to leave the house." A voice growled out behind him. Kagome groaned. "Crap." She sighed in irritation as inuyasha picked her up easily and started to walk away with her. "You are in so much trouble." He growled at her. "What else is new?" She growled back at him. He suddenly chuckled. "I guess i can't blame you. You've been cooped up in there for a while. I wont make you stay in the house, just...be careful." Kagome sighed. "Okay."


	26. End

Inuyasha paced worriedly in one spot. This couldnt be good, she was having so many problems this morning, and then she just passed out in front of him. He hoped kaede could help her, and that everything was alright. The baby was due in a month, and the farther along she got, the worse she seemed to get. She could barely move without hurting herself anymore. Inuyasha sighed, leaning his head against the hut. Sango approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's going to be alright inuyasha. Kagome is strong. She will pull through this." Inuyasha merely nodded and resumed his pacing. Sango sighed, looking at the hut worriedly. Even though she had tried to sound confident, she was scared for kagome. It was not looking good at all.

Kaede walked out of her hut and sango had to keep inuyasha from running over her. "Is she okay?" He shouted frantically. Kaede held up a hand. "She needs to stay with me for tonight Inuyasha. I am very worried about her, and i think it would be safer for her to be close by me just in case. Ye may wait in the tree until morning." Inuyasha nodded reluctantly and started pacing again as kaede turned to go back into her hut. "By the way, inuyasha, if ye make a moat around my hut with how much pacing ye are doing, ye will be filling it back in." She said over her shoulder as she closed the door. Inuyasha let out a huff and jumped into the tree. Sango looked up at him in concern for a moment before sighing and walking back to her hut.

Darkness fell and Kagome awoke suddenly. She wondered what had caused her to wake up, when a pain hit her abdomen. She looked over at the door and called out. "Kaede? I think something is wrong. Im still hurting." Kaede appeared quickly, her sleepy face instantly replaced with concern as kagome winced again. She sat next to her and looked her over carefully. She suddenly sighed. "Such a stubborn child. Just like her father. Looks like she's done waiting." Kagome paled and felt scared. "Already? Kaede, its too early!" Kaede nodded. "I know it is, child. However she is coming whether we like it or not. I shall go fetch sango."

Inuyashas ears perked up as he watched kaede walk quickly out of her hut across to sango and mirokus. He heard her knock and saw sango appear at the door. He became alarmed as he watched sangos face fill with fear, and she ran to kaedes hut, kaede following quickly after. Inuyasha lept from his tree and started pacing once again. Five minutes went by, with no word, and he was getting worried. Suddenly, a sound reached his ears. Kagome was in pain. What the hell was going on? He pressed his ear to the door and he could hear everything going on.

"Kaede, what are the chances?" He heard kagome ask as she panted. There was silence for a moment. "There is always a chance for everything to go okay." Kaede finally replied. He heard kagome laugh humorlessly. "Kaede, what are the chances? Tell me." Kaede sighed. "In all honesty kagome, it does not look good at the moment. However, ye are a strong woman and I believe in ye." There was another silence, with only the sounds of kagome trying to breathe normally. He growled in irritation. Dammit, the chances for what? What the hell was going on? Sango spoke up after a moment. "You are doing good so far kagome. Just hang in there, it will all be over with soon. It may be early, but you and the child are both so strong..." Inuyasha lept back from the wall in shock. The baby was already coming? Dammit, he knew she had been stressing herself too much! He was about to run inside, when a hand came down on his shoulder. Miroku held him back. "Don't disturb them inuyasha." Inuyasha growled at him. "Its my child and mate in there miroku." Miroku sighed. "If you stress kagome, it could cause her to have more problems delivering." Inuyasha instantly sat down and stared at the door. Miroku sat down next to him. "Its gonna be okay inuyasha. I have said so many prayers for kagome buddha is sure to answer them. I know you think it's nonsense, but...well...its something to think about if you feel all else is lost." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He suddenly looked up at the sky. 'Please if you really are out there...let them be okay...' he thought desperately.

Inuyasha lept up as suddenly a loud cry of pain sounded out from the hut. Miroku got up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder again to keep him from running in. Miroku looked over at him, and saw the feral fear in Inuyashas eyes. He spoke quickly. "Inuyasha. Stay with me. If you give in and transform now, you could make kagome worried. You don't want to run in there fully demon and scare her or your child, now do you?" Miroku watched as the red faded almost instantly from Inuyashas eyes. He sighed in relief as he turned back to the hut. This was worrisome. They should have heard something by now. Some sign of life...or death..

A worse for wear kaede came out of the hut moments later, beckoning for inuyasha to follow her. He followed quickly, his heart pounding in his throat. Sango moved aside and his gaze fell onto kagome, who was sitting up with a smile on her face, a layer of sweat glistening on her body. A blanket laid in her arms. He approached cautiously. A movement came from the blanket and two white dog ears twitched and swiveled in his direction. He paused. Hadn't their daughter had black ears? Another movement came from the blanket and another set of ears swiveled in his direction, these ones the black he had been expecting. He froze, his mind slowly catching up. Kagome smiled again. "Come see your daughters Cho and Chi, Inuyasha." She said after a moment of him being frozen. "D..daughters?" He asked, his voice getting higher with each word, "as in...more than one? As in...more?" Kagome looked at him in concern as he wobbled. Finally with a lous THUMP, he was out cold. Kagome sighed. "Pay up to kaede, sango. She won." Kaede grinned as sango grumbled and passed her a big wad of money. Kagome smiled down at the babies. "I guess i had my secrets too."


End file.
